Zen'no Seiji
Zen'no Seiji '(全能セイジ, ''Omnipotent Sage) Is the name of Kujina's zanpakuto spirit. Apperance Personality Despite the fact that he has a somewhat ominous air about him he has kept his allegiance with Kujina through the years that they have known each other . During Inai's release of Muramasa through the body Koga Kuchiki, Zen helped fend off the invading power of Muramasa's ability in order to protect Atsuya's zanpakuto. Zen is secret pervert that causes Kujina's swords to pulsate violently when his master is around an attractive girl. He never actually hid his perversion, and even seemed proud of it. He has also been known to show off, even during a fight. This showing off typically took the form of traditional kabuki poses, usually using dual fans and face painting when fighting Kujina in her inner world. He became annoyed if he was interrupted for whatever reason while trying to strike a pose. When the situation called for it, however, he could become extremely serious. When this happens and he and Kujina finally agree, he grans her an increase in power and sometimes a new technique. Zanpakuto '''Manifestation: Similar to how Muramasa worked, Zen'no Seiji is capable of manifesting itself away from Kujina and even bringing deceased corpses back into its inner world where they are then converted into puppets. [http://bleachfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Zen%27n%C5%8D_Seiji Zen'nō Seiji '](全能セイジ, ''Omnipotent Sage): Is the name of this zanpakuto. In its sealed state it takes the form of a long nodachi with a indigo sheath. [http://bleachfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Shikai '''Shikai]: When the release command "Translate" is spoken, the Nodachi begins to release a plume of reiatsu before the blade dissolve and reforms to what initially appears to be a very large sword, but it can be broken into sections held together by two wires or some type of cords that run down the middle of the blade. This allows it to move similar to a whip. :Shikai Special Ability: This zanpakuto's ability manifests itself by allowing Kujina to create puppets from human corpses that Zen'no Seiji scavenges from the battlefield. By removing the internal organs of a foe and preserving the body to prevent decomposition, as well as adding weapons and defensive capabilities, the Kujina can make powerful human puppets by infusing the body with a mixture of their spiritual energy and reversing the flow of Ki in order to grant it life. These puppets are different from normal ones, as they retain their use of spiritual energy but the zanapkuto that human host once had is converted into the puppet's special ability. The downside to this ability is that she cannot change those with an abnormal amount of spiritual energy into puppets, such as when he tried to use Kaname Tōsen's corpse, he found that the hollow influence interfered with the process. To control these puppets, Kujina maneuvers her sword-whip, in a similar manner to that of a classical puppeteer, then storing the puppets back inside of the zanpakuto when they aren't in use. ::Tsukiyome: Primary offensive puppet that focuses on the ability of a shinigami ::Ningyoka: Supplemenaty puppet. It acts as a supporter in battle by summoning puppets as well. ::'''Arasoi: '''Defensive puppet, it serves as his shield in combat as well as a hidden offensive weapon. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Zanpakuto Category:Zanpakuto Spirit